Philtre d'amour
by lamebrise83
Summary: Ka Koubun décide de se venger de l'humiliation, qu'il a subi en préparant un philtre d'amour destiné à Sinbad et Kougyoku. Cependant comme souvent, tout va déraper. Le philtre se rependra dans presque tout le château, ce qui créera bien des problèmes ! Ceci est un gros délire donc bonne lecture aux courageux / courageuses !


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Merci d'avoir cliqué ! Alors je vous préviens de suite, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu me venir mais bon, c'est un gros délire du début à la fin. Je précise aussi qu'il s'agit d'un des tous premiers OS que j'ai écrit donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer** : Il est évident que Magi ne m'appartient pas.

 **Raiting :** K ou K+ peut-être pour le langage

Enfin voilà je pense que les formalités sont remplies sur-ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

o0o

* * *

Il fait nuit au palais, le silence règne en maître absolu des lieux. Tout le monde dort, sauf une seule et unique personne, à savoir le valet de la huitième princesse de l'Empire Kô dénommé : Ka Koubun.

* * *

 **Pensée de Koubun**

-La dernière fois, j'ai échoué et j'ai subit l'humiliation de ma vie, cependant cette fois j'y arriverai ! (Note de l'auteure : c'est une référence à l'épisode 19, de la saison 1).

Il afficha un sourire carnassier à cette simple pensée.

-Je vais créer un philtre d'amour pour la princesse et le Roi Sinbad, ainsi ils se marieront, auront une descendance et j'aurais sûrement des droits royaux, par la suite en devenant le parrain de l'enfant.

N'y tenant plus et étant trop fier de son plan dit "infaillible", il lâcha un rire qui se voulait machiavélique.

-Pour commencer, il me faut me rendre dans l'atelier de miss Yamuhaïra. Là au moins, je trouverai sûrement une recette pour philtre d'amour ! NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Notre héros se rendit dans l'atelier sans difficulté, vu que ce-dernier n'était pas verrouillé. Il feuilleta certain livre et trouva son bonheur. Il se mit alors aussitôt au travail, content de la tournure que prenait les choses. Il fut d'ailleurs tellement content, qu'il en vient à oublier un élément capital au bon fonctionnement de son plan. A savoir qu'il n'était pas magicien et encore moins alchimiste, en conséquence son philtre risquait d'être instable. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva !

Trop content de son succès, il se précipita de partir et sa potion heurta la porte de sortie ouverte et se cassa. Ainsi plus de la moitié du palais fut touché par le philtre qui se répandait. Ce-dernier, avait pour caractéristique de marcher à retardement. Autrement dit les effets se feraient présent une fois tout le monde réveillé. Le vassal commença à s'inquiéter et prit vite un mouchoir pour ne pas imbiber lui aussi la potion, il rentra dans ses quartiers -avec la grâce d'une otarie qui se déhanche- qui eux se situaient dans l'autre partie du palais, là où logeaient le personnel.

* * *

Le lendemain, la catastrophe arriva.

La potion agissait de façon aléatoire autrement dit, dès qu'un contact visuel s'instaurait le philtre faisait effet, autant dire que les problèmes allaient commencer... et le terme de "problème" n'était qu'un euphémisme pour désigner la situation.

Alibaba et Hakuryuu se battaient pour recevoir les faveurs de Morgiana, qui elle, faisait de même pour Aladdin, qui lui était jaloux de Morgiana.

Jaffar quand à lui, était tombé raide dingue de Sinbad, cependant lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Pisti, qui elle, était tombé sous le charme de Hinahoho et qui lui fut envoûté par Spartos.

En clair, un gros, non plutôt, un énorme _**bordel**_ !

Ironiquement Kougyoku, la cible principale ne fut pas touchée par la potion, à croire qu'elle en était immunisée car elle était déjà toute l'année...

Ce fut donc sans surprise, qu'elle se retrouva à se battre contre Jaffar de sorte à "éliminer," un rival potentiellement dangereux dans la course, pour conquérir le cœur du roi de Sindoria. Course dont ce-dernier ignorait l'existence... Étonnement la jeune femme était tellement obnubilée, par le fait que **_son_** Sinbad puisse être "victime" des faveurs d'autrui, qu'elle ne se questionna pas une seule seconde, sur le pourquoi du comment tout le palais ou du moins une grande partie agissait étrangement.

Le château avait traversé bien des crises, de multiples guerres, mais rien de cette ampleur.

C'était un cataclysme qui venait de s'abattre sur le palais et la seconde vague allait se faire présente, quand le dernier "couple" si on peut dire, fit son apparition.

Ce fut sûrement le plus insolite de tous, d'après l'avis expert du personnel qui se questionnait, sur le pourquoi du comment de tout ceci.

A savoir Yamuhaira et Sharrkan, les deux opposés, les rivaux de toujours, les deux grands guerriers "ennemis" se regardaient avec un regard remplit d'amour et de niaiserie, ils se câlinaient, s'embrassaient, jouaient avec les cheveux de l'autre.

En clair le petit couple aux allures parfaites, presque dégoûtant par sa mièvrerie.

* * *

Le personnel se retenait d'exploser de rire, tant la scène était drôle. Tout le monde était devenu fou, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous fait passer le mot.

Un des domestiques demanda à un autre, s'il savait où était partit Ka Koubun, il lui répondit qu'il l'ignorait. Ils ne se questionnèrent pas plus longtemps dessus car l'un d'eux lança des paries sur lesquels auront la réaction la plus excessive lors de leur "réveil".

-Je parie sur le quatuor composé de Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana et Hakuryuu !

-Tu rigoles, je crois que tu oublies le groupe de Sinbad ce sont de loin les pires, (ou les meilleurs selon, le point de vue ) !

-Effectivement !

-Je suis d'accord !

-Vous avez oublié nos deux tourtereaux ! Moi je vous dis quand ils vont réaliser, tous à vos abris ! AH AH AH AH

Après cette remarque, ce fut l'euphorie générale qui s'installa. De plus, la somme d'argent était en hausse constante. A tel point que c'en était presque impressionnant, à croire que tout leur argent durement acquit était mis en jeu pour l'événement.

* * *

Le temps défila, les effets de la potion commencèrent à s'estomper.

Les groupes s'éveillèrent petit à petit, cependant leur incompréhension était à son paroxysme, quand ils revinrent à eux sans pouvoir saisir la cause de tout ce remue ménage.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans des conditions pour le moins étranges voire atypiques telles que :

-Hakuryuu entrain d'étrangler Alibaba, Morgiana accrochée au pied d'Aladdin, qui lui tenter de sauver tel un preux chevalier, Alibaba, des griffes du prince de Kô.

Quand le quatuor "s'éveilla", ils ne surent s'il fallait rire ou pleurer, tant la situation était ridicule.

Hakuryuu s'empressa de présenter ses plus plates excuses au prince déchu, pour son comportement violent qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

Les serviteurs ou spectateurs -selon le point de vue- se tâtaient. Devaient-ils, leurs expliquer ou les laisser ainsi ? La réponse fut vite vue, ces-derniers contents d'avoir un moyen de pression sur tous leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques, décidèrent d'un regard commun de les laisser ainsi. De plus, chose non-négligeable, il était comique de les voir se ridiculiser en cherchant une quelconque explication à cette scène.

La Fanalis ne savait plus où se mettre, elle, grande guerrière dont la fierté ne fut pas une seule fois entachée, se retrouvait à-même le sol avec ses bras enlacés autour des jambes d'un enfant de dix ans.

A ce moment précis deux options forts alléchantes lui vinrent à l'esprit : Prendre un chameau pour aller sur une oasis avec plein de cocotiers et ne jamais en revenir, ou s'éclipser comme si tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit. Elle choisit la seconde option.

Du côté d'Aladdin, si on regardait attentivement, on pouvait distinguer un léger sourire victorieux du Magi adressé à ses deux compères. Ce sourire vicieux s'estompa d'ailleurs aussi rapidement, qu'il était arrivé.

L'explication ? Et bien, il eut pour riposte deux regards tellement effrayants, que même le plus fier des tigres aurait rebroussé chemin.

* * *

Sinbad avait à ses bras Kougyoku et Jaffar qui pleuraient, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Étonnement le roi des sept mers (qui précisons-le, ne fut miraculeusement pas touché par les effets dévastateurs de la potion, peut-être à cause de son côté Dom Juan perpétuel?) regarda tout autour de lui, et put constater posément dans quelles genres de situations saugrenues avaient été envoyé ses camarades, il en résultat qu'il s'en tirait assez bien; et fut presque rassuré de ne pas s'être réveillé dans un lit nu comme un ver -comme la dernière fois- avec à ses côtés la princesse et son ami dans le même état.

Jaffar, lui, se retira au plus vite de l'étreinte de son roi et décida de faire comme Morgiana et de partir avec l'excuse classique des toilettes, pour calmer ses rougeurs face à l'humiliation, que lui, l'assassin sanguinaire et très peu tactile venait de se faire sans l'aide personne.

Quant à la principal intéressée, elle fit mine que tout était normal et en profita pour resserrer, l'étreinte qui l'a liée avec l'homme de ses rêves, cependant celui-ci après être retombé sur Terre, s'empressa de s'en défaire et la repoussa respectueusement.

De nouveau humiliée, elle décida de chercher son vassal, -qui étonnement était introuvable depuis ce matin- pour qu'il l'a réconforte et la rassure.

* * *

Pisti était sur le dos de Hinahoho, qui lui tenait fermement Spartos dans une étreinte non désirée, vu que ce-dernier essayait de s'enfuir de son "cher et tendre".

Une des situations les plus bizarres, quand on dit triangle amoureux, on peut s'attendre à tout mais sûrement pas à ce trio de "vainqueur" -sans méchanceté bien sûr- que dire.. cette situation pouvait être commentée et débattue pendant des heures, tout comme une simple phrase, pouvait la définir à la perfection.

En clair "une bien heureuse", "un bourreau" et "un pauvre malheureux" semblable à un héro de tragédie, dont le destin lui est inévitablement fatal, à savoir bien évidement notre cher Spartos; qui luttait pour ne pas se retrouver dans un couloir sombre du château avec une perverse et un géant ignorant les mots "délicatesse et raffinement" qui lui infligeraient, on ne sait quelles horreurs et on ne veut pas savoir !

Quand le trio essaya de s'expliquer ce qui avait pu les conduire à ce "résultat" pour le moins troublant, un profond silence pesant les lia. L'atmosphère était devenu palpable, un ruminement collectif se fit entendre, puis les trois compères prirent d'un commun accord silencieux, trois directions diamétralement opposées.

* * *

Mais le plus drôle de tous, était et reste bel et bien "le réveil" de l'épéiste et de la magicienne, ces-derniers se réveillèrent pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et **_là,_** ce fut la crise.

Ils se décollèrent, comme si l'un des deux était pestiféré.

-Sharrkan, t'as craqué ou quoi?!

Hurla Yamuhaira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, sorcière ?! Tu n'as pas pu résister à mon charme dévastateur, alors tu m'as ensorcelé, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu m'as fait faire !

S'insurgea Sharrkan.

-Non mais apparemment, l'alcool ne te fait vraiment pas du bien ! Tu délires complètement ! De plus "ton charme dévastateur" laisse moi rire ! Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressée par les "chauves". D'ailleurs, j'en mettrais ma main à couper qu'au dernier banquet, tu as osé me mettre un truc louche dans mon verre. Je ne veux pas savoir les horreurs, que tu m'as faîtes ! Je suis persuadée, que tes "instincts de chasses" ont pris le dessus et que tu n'as pu résister ! Je refuse, de lancer mon sort de vérité, il m'est inconcevable de voir ça ! Profanateur !

Reprit de plus belle, la magicienne hors d'elle.

-Alors là, t'es vraiment partie loin dans ton délire grosse tête ! De plus, si un de nous deux a profané l'autre, c'est bien toi ! Tu ne peux pas me résister, avec mon corps d'Apollon.

Fit l'épéiste, d'un regard goguenard.

-Là, tu vas trop loin !

Elle se mit en garde.

-Assume au moins, grosse tête !

Il se mit, lui aussi en garde.

* * *

Leur combat dura jusqu'au soir, pendant ce temps tous les domestiques qui avaient misé sur le binôme remportèrent les paries.

La folle journée touchait à sa fin, tout le monde reprit direction dans ses quartiers, en demandant aux gardes d'enquêter sur la raison de cet "événement inattendu".

Au final, personne ne sut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. On vit juste que Ka Koubun réapparu le lendemain, déconfit.

Toutes les **_victimes_** , de cet incident regrettables, ne parlèrent jamais de cette "aventure douteuse" et tout ceux qui oseraient, ne serait-ce que mentionner de nouveau ce qui s'était passé, ce fameux jour risquaient l'exil de façon indéterminée.

* * *

Voilà voilà, on stoppe le massacre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous laisserez des traces de votre passage, à travers une review ou autres, qui me ferait très plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous souhaitez, une suite ou si vous avez des idées d'améliorations ou de pairing, ou que ce soit. Dites-le moi, j'essayerai de le réaliser !


End file.
